YuGiOh Summer Camp
by Faith12
Summary: I've sent the cast af Yu-Gi-Oh to summer camp, and a lot of things are happening and more are going to happen. R&R please! 12th chapter uploaded.
1. Chapter 1 where everybody arrives

Faith: Since this is my second fan fic, I decided I would do something a little bit out of the ordinary. The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh goes to summer camp! I will have a lot of fun with this because. I'm in it! ^_^. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and probably never will, Bakura is Bakura and Yami Bakura is Ryou. Oh, and.at summer camp, we get candy twice a day! ^_^ Sorry about the names, I only have access to the cheap English version.  
  
"Summer camp!?" Yami yelled, after Grandpa made the big announcement, "Why!?" "Come on Yami, it might be fun," Yugi pleaded, "There will probably be a lot of kids there that play duel monsters!" Yami grudgingly gave way to his abiou's pleading, and went upstairs to see if Joey, Tristian, Bakura (and his Yami), and Tea' would be coming as well.  
  
"Tell me again why we are going to be here for a week?" Yami asked, surveying the camp for the 7th time. "Because Grandpa has a lot of shop work he has to do and he doesn't want us to get in the way." Yugi answered, for the 7th time. "What's that little building over there, near the pavilion?" Tea' asked. "I dunno. Looks like some kinda store." Joey said. Tristian's attention, however, was occupied by the girls walking around in cheerleading shorts. "Alright! I think I'm gonna like this camp!" he said. "You sicko." Tea' replied. Two girls walked by, one in jeans, the other in shorts, both talking and laughing. One of the girls looked wild enough to shoot at, with temporary pink tips in her hair (that's me, and yes, I have a thing for dyed hair. I think it's fun!) and the other looked, in complete contrast to the wild one, fairly calm and collected. "Well, at least I have a life." The calm girl said sarcastically. "Hey, hey, I have a life too. And at least mine is not completely boy related." The pink haired girl replied. "At least mine isn't completely novel related." The calm girl shot back. "Manda! I do a lot more then just read and write!" "Faith! You don't do much more then read and write." "I do too! I run track, I play tennis, I surf the web, I scuba dive, I um, um.." "I rest my case." Manda said. "Any how, I'll race you to the swings!" Both girls ran off laughing. Faith..Yami thought..that name seems a little familiar.. "Hey! That's the girl that's writing this fiction!" Bakura said, staring after her. (Yep! My friend didn't have a real person to like, and since she was madly in love with * cough * I decided I would be nice and put her in my fic! Aren't I such a great friend!) "And since no one is supposed to know that, using my mystical authoress powers, you know have no idea who I am. I'm going back up to the swings now!"  
  
"Um, Ryou?" Bakura said to his Yami "I think there is a nest of roaches living under my bed." "So squish 'em." "Ew. I am not going to sleep on bug innards." "Fine, I'll squish them and sleep in your bed." "Thanks." "Whatever." All the boys were in Christ Church cabin, along with a panzee named Alex and another boy named Chase. Ryou was not happy with Bakura because of the bugs, Yami was fast asleep, Yugi was reviewing his deck, and Joey and Tristian were scopeing out the girls. "There are two empty bunks," Bakura commented, "I wonder who else is staying in here?" As if to answer his question, the door burst open to admit both Kaibas. "What are they doing here?" Bakura whispered. "Beats me." Ryou shrugged. "Awwww" Kaiba sneered nastily, "a little sleeping Yami!" "Hi Kaiba." Yugi said, "Please don't do anything to my Yami. He isn't in a good mood right now."  
  
Meanwhile, Tristian and Joey were getting in trouble as usual. One of the several Goths at camp had over heard them making fun of his outfit, and it didn't help much that he was the biggest. "Hey man we weren't makin' fun of ya." Joey pleading was useless. "Hey, lay off him, he isn't worth the trouble." The pink haired girl from earlier had her hand on the big guy's arm. "He was just bein' stupid, he didn't mean anything by it." "Whatever." The guy said, but let go anyway. " Ya didn't have ta do that. I coulda taken 'im." "Yeah, in your dreams." She replied, "I'm Faith." "Joey Wheeler. And that's Tristian Taylor." Joey pointed to Tristian, who was cowering on the ground with his hands over his head. "Well, I'll catch ya later, I'm looking for one of my friends. She's supposed to be here, but I haven't seen her." And so Faith (me!) ran off to look far the unnamed friend, while Joey and Tristian retreated back into the cabin.  
  
Tea' was having trouble getting situated. It would be so much easier if I was a boy, then I could be with the guys, but I don't know anyone here.. She thought. "Hey!" Tea heard from behind her. She turned around to see a blonde haired girl standing behind her smiling. "You look lost. Do you need some help?" "Well." Tea' said, "Kind of. I've never been here before, and I don't know what to do." "Ok! Well first you have to get inspected by the camp nurse, and then you have to take your swim test. I haven't done mine yet, have you?" "I didn't know you had to. I'll go get my swimsuit on. Oh. I'm Tea' Gardener." "Amanda Ross, it's nice to meet you!"  
  
As Manda (my friend) and Tea' walked toward the infirmary, Manda pointed out buildings and stuff along the way. "That's the camp store, that's the pavilion, and," Manda said, pointing in the direction of each, "That down there is obviously the pool." "Here's the infirmary."  
  
And that is where I will leave you. It will get better. I guess you're thinking I should take the hint, no reviews means you suck, but I'm still going to try. Tahnk you! 3 reviews for another chapter! * ~Faith~ * 


	2. Chapter 2 where everybody meets everybod...

Thankies BUNCHES to all my reviewers! I luv you guys! This is the long (2days) awaited second chapter to the first part of the story! Except that in 30 minutes, I have to go to the grocery store and I'm still in my pajamas! @_@ But I'm going to start any way. And for Riku-chan, I don't have set couples yet, but I'm fairly sure that the first one will be Seto/Tea'. So keep reading!  
  
Once in the cabin, Joey preceded to run straight into Seto Kaiba. "Watch where you're going you stupid Chihuahua!" Seto yelled. "What's he doin' here?!" "Maybe I go to camp here just like you?" "Why go ta camp when ya can own yer own?" Joey asked. "Because he's a stingy, mean old millionaire." Ryou answered. Yami sat up in bed. "And even though he could have any girlfriend he wanted," Yami said, "He doesn't have a single one!" As the Kaiba insulting banter kept going back and forth, Kaiba himself was on the verge of loosing his temper. It had been a long enough drive to the camp, and now he was stuck in a cabin with his worst enemies. This was going to be a long week. Maybe.  
  
Tea' climbed out of the pool yards ahead of Amanda, and was awarded with a swim tag. "I don't know if the boys know they're supposed to take a swim test." She said when Manda got out of the pool. "Well, then we better go tell them!" Manda exclaimed. Once the girls had changed into more comfortable clothes, they set off to find the boy's cabin and inform them of the test.  
  
"Have you boys taken your swim tests yet?" A familiar voice said behind the bantering teens. Kaiba froze, Yugi abandoned his deck for the safety of under his bed, Bakura screamed and leapt into his shocked Yami's arms, Joey and Tristian ran into the bathroom and locked the door, while Mokuba ran to hid under Yami's bed. Yami however, stood and asked, "What are you doing here?" "I'm your counselor!" Maximillion Pegasus answered. At this every one gave a yell of surprise. "Swim test? Joey, Tristian, check for hidden cameras while you're in there!" Ryou yelled, dropping his abiou on the floor unceremoniously. Bakura rubbed his rear disdainfully.  
  
The boys were rather quick and discreet about changing into their swim trunks, considering their counselor, and they ran out of the cabin before Pegasus could even ask if they were finished. As they dashed down to the pool, they almost ran over Tea', Manda, and Faith (Who Manda and Tea' had met on the way to find the boys.). "I wonder why they're in such a hurry?" Faith said. "Boys, come back here, you forgot your towels!" When she saw Pegasus, Tea' got an extremely strange look on her face. "That's why." "He even looks gay." "Why is he a counselor?"  
  
All 8 boys passed their tests and headed back to the cabin rather quickly, considering Pegasus was still on the prowl. They changed, and the last of them had just gotten finished when the dinner bell rang. "Yes!" Joey yelled, trusting his fist into the air, "Dinnertime!"  
  
Once they got to the dining hall and through the line, they found that Tea', Faith, and Manda had saved one of the 12 seater tables for them. "Who are your friends?" Kaiba asked Tea', who was staring dreamily across the table at him. Faith lightly kicked Tea's leg under the table. "Ow! Oh, yeah, this is Faith and Amanda." "One question for you, Faith. What's with the pink hair?" Ryou asked. You could tell by his tone that he was trying to be nasty, but Faith remained undaunted. "Pink is one of my favorite colors, so I decided to die it that way permanently." Manda snickered at Ryou's shocked expression, and Faith was having trouble keeping a straight face. Yami caught on to the joke, and quickly added his own input. "What's wrong, O albino tomb thief? Didn't you die yours too?" "No, I'm just kidding, it washes out." Faith grinned. "What is this.mess?" Yugi asked, poking the supposed Turkey dinner with his fork. "Well." Manda said, "It's supposed to be turkey, but no one has ever been sure what it really is." "I stand on the belief that it's the unmentionables of a pig." Faith leaned over the table grinning, as if she was about to tell some great secret, "But some people say that it's the brains of all the campers that broke the rules." "That doesn't explain why you still have all your brains." Manda commented. "Stupid hamburger." Faith said. "Well, you're a stupid Shi-tzu!" Manda replied. "Actually, I think Joey is eating my brain right now." Faith said. "Do you make it a hobby to scare new arrivals?" Yugi asked, "because you've scared me and Mokuba pretty well." "Actually, she does this every year. Don't mind her, it's her bad habit." Manda answered. "Hey Faith, just how many boyfriends do you have." Faith grimaced and rolled her eyes. She turned around in her chair. "None you dolt." "Well, you know, I'm still free." "It's that Alex kid from our cabin" Yugi whispered to Tristian. "Yeah. I wonder what he's got against her?" "Look's like we'll see." " Yeah, Alex, you're free of brains, guts, bravery, that's for sure." Faith snapped. "No stupid! Free of a girlfriend!" (I don't have anything against all Alexs, just this one.) "And probably will be forever if you don't get your oversized head out of your butt." "Ouch." Yami said laughing. "If that's what she has the power to do to a guy, she must like me!" Ryou said. Joey catcalled while Yugi, Kaiba, and Tristian applauded. Bakura and Mokuba just laughed. "Wow!" Tea' said, as Alex retreated, beaten. "I wish I could do that!" "I don't, I have to put up with you in school." Joey said. "Hey, I was born with a sharp tongue, bad temper, and Lawyer's mind, what can I say." Faith answered. The rest of dinner was carried out with out any more incidents, and the gang traveled off to their cabins to get ready for the first dance.  
  
Oooo, I'm leaving it at a cliffhanger! Sorry folks, but if you would review, and if you have any songs you want for me to play at the dance, send em to me with at least the chorus lyrics and I'll play them. Thank you muchlies! Faith 


	3. Chapter 3 The 1st big dance

Thanks again to the reviewers! I'm so glad you liked it! Anyhow, I'm doing the dance in this chapter, and I think it will be very fun! Thanks to all of you that submitted songs and ideas, I'm really glad you did. And I'm glad I made your day, Riku-chan. Now: I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and never will, I'm calling Bakura Bakura, and his Yami will be called Ryou. % Blah% is music. Onward, my loyal fans!  
  
Tea' was asking opinions of every person in the cabin. "So which outfit do you like better?" Faith poked her head out of the bathroom, foaming at the mouth. "I always new you had rabies!" Manda exclaimed, "Don't bite anybody, my dear little shi-tzu!" "It's toothpaste you stupid hamburger!" You could hear Faith spitting in the sink, then her whole body came out the bathroom door. "Um, Tea'.Who are you trying to impress?" Tea' felt her whole body glow pink. "Well.Seto." "Right." Faith said, a little skeptically. "I'm thinking he'll like the blue dress." "Thanks Faith." "No problem." "You stupid shi-tzu! Of course she should wear the green shirt!" (Yes, my friend and I call each other names all the time.) "Nu-uh! The blue dress is sooooo much better." "Stupid shi-tzu!" "Stupid Hamburger!" "Why don't I wear the black skirt and red top with my red sandals" Tea' said, trying to forestall further argument. "Ok" they both said in unison. Faith looked very simple in a white ribbed sleeveless and jeans. To spice it up a little, she had added a beaded hemp choker and two hemp bracelets, with tennis shoes (I almost never wear anything else.). Manda looked a little classier in a knee length blue skirt and yellow spaghetti strap, with platform flip-flops. She wore a gold charm and gold hoop earrings to add decoration. Once dressed, Tea' looked about right in the middle. Faith looked her up and down, thoughtfully. "I know just what you need!" She said, climbing up on Manda's bunk. "Hey! You fiend, what are you doing in my jewelry box!" "Spicing up Tea's outfit a little." Faith jumped down and fastened something around Tea's neck. It was a little silver heart, delicately made on a twisted chain. "And if you break it, she'll kill me. Now that we are all ready, let's go."  
  
As the girls walked down the hill, all sparkling in their own way, Ryou chuckled. "Look, it's Charlie's Angles!" "And don't you forget it either!" Faith said, waggling a playful finger under his nose. "What is this song that they're playing?" Tea' asked as the gang traveled onto the pavilion. "You can't hear the music over the screaming of unintelligible words, so how's anybody supposed to know?" Joey yelled over the noise, twisting a finger in his ear. Once the music finally stopped, Manda moaned. "I can't hear." she said.  
  
% My friend the communist %  
  
"Yes!" Faith yelled, "'I'm Gonna Soak Up the Sun' My favorite song next to M&M's 'Without Me'!" Ryou, while trying to dance, accidentally (supposedly accidentally) stepped on Faith's foot. "They both went into a complex routine of avoiding and stepping on each other's feet. Every time Ryou would get the hang of her pattern, she would flip it around, and he would have to learn it again. They were midway through the text of "Who Let the Dogs Out" when they realized they were doing a sort of dance, and the rest of the camp was following their lead. At that point, Ryou was ready to quit so he didn't make a fool of himself, but Faith had other plans. She did a complete 360-spinning jump and landed squarely on his feet. "OW, CRAP!" They resumed the intricate dance around the pavilion, with Ryou more determined to continue until she couldn't. Meanwhile, Tea' was nonstop flirting with Kaiba, not realizing she already had him hooked. "Hey, Tea' I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back, Ok?" Kaiba said, looking flustered. "Alright. I'll be here when you get back." Tea' replied, smiling. Both Faith and Ryou stopped in front of her, panting. "Blah, mushy stuff." faith said, resting her hands on her knees momentarily. "Yeah. This is nuthin to be dancin to." Ryou said, "I'm going to camp store.""Hey, wait for me, sugar is what Faith needs!" Faith said, dashing after him. "If you ask me," Manda said, "Sugar is the last thing you need. But I'm coming to." "Hey why don't we all go." Yami said, stepping off the platform. Yugi, Bakura, and Tristian followed his lead. Mokuba was being fawned over by several older girls, and Joey was perfectly happy hanging with all of his fangirls."Coming Tea'?" Yami asked. "No, I have to wait here for Seto." Yami looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "If you say so." He said and left.  
  
Once he was gone, Tea' sighed. Where is Seto? She wondered. Then she spotted him making his way through a bunch of dancing couples. "Well, I'm back." He said. "Seto?" Tea' said softly. "Would you like to dance?" After all, it was barely a minute into the song. "Well.sure." Seto said. He still looked flustered. Seto and Tea' slid into a position beside Mokuba and a girls about a foot taller then him. 'Mokuba, I'm going to have to talk to you after this." Seto said seriously. Mokuba turned red. "Oh come on Seto." Tea' said, smiling prettily. "He does come to this camp. Besides, you're dancing too, if you hadn't noticed." Seto was at a loss for words. "Well.yeah, you're right." Seto smiled a little, and it wasn't his usual smirk either. All the sudden, Tea' realized that the song had ended. She blushed and reluctantly took her hands off Seto's shoulders. Faith jumped up onto the pavilion holding an open can of Mountain Dew and package of Twizzlers, chanting "Sugar, sugar, sugar!" with every step. Manda was right behind Faith, shaking her head. Joey was watching Faith with interest, and Yami was also chanting something about sugar. "Well, they've gotten their snacks." Kaiba said. He looked curiously at Tea'. "Why didn't you go with them?" "I was waiting for you." Tea' said honestly. Kaiba grabbed Tea's hand. "Oh how cute! THE EVIL CAMERA IS COMING OUT!" Faith grinned, and started snapping 100 pictures a minute. "Give me that!" Seto yelled dashing after your hyperactive authoress. "Heeheehee!" Tea' watched him run after her, and laughed, mostly because Seto had taken the liberty of momentarily holding her hand. "AIEE! HELP ME SOMEBODY!" Seto had Faith in a death grip, trying to grab the camera with one hand, when Yami jumped on his back. "Piggyback ride!" Yami yelled as Kaiba let go of Faith. She went speeding back toward her cabin (Which from now on will be referred to as Divinity, and the boy's cabin as Cannons), leaving the King of Games to handle the camera thirsty gazillionair. Once she returned, Kaiba grabbed her, held her upside down (which wasn't to embarrassing because I was wearing pants) and told her he wouldn't put her down until she told him where the camera was. Faith just laughed and said, "You'll never find it neverever!" Yami got up from where Kaiba had pinned him on the floor (who knew a rich millionaire could be so good at wrestling?) and jumped him again (you would think he would have learned the first time). Seto dropped Faith on her head, and fell under Yami's weight. The three teens were stuck in a jumble of arms, legs, and painful heads. When Faith finally extracted herself from the jumble, she rubbed her head. Manda grabbed Yami's arm and hoisted him up away from Seto, then slapped him across the face. "Ow." Yami mumbled, and once again tackled Kaiba. "Hmmm. it usually works on her." She said, motioning to Faith. "I wanna drop a water balloon on Alex." Faith snickered, as if right on cue. "What were you saying about me?" "Oo, perfect timing." "Now I don't have to worry about her anymore." Manda drug Yami to the opposite side of the pavilion, and tied him to one of the support beams. Faith grinned evilly. "Only that you were weird, horrible and annoying." "And how am I so annoying?" Alex asked smirking. He honestly thinks he has her caught. Ryou thought. He had an insane urge to laugh, but it would scare the rest of the camp. Who, this whole time, had been ignoring the gang and listening to the music. "It would take years to fully explain it in words no larger then six letters, but in essence, because you won't stop bugging me and get it through your 67 millimeter thick skull that I don't like you at all. In fact, to put it in perspective, if you even understand that word, I HATE YOU!" Alex looked shocked, and Faith just sneered. "Reality finally setting in after two years of not-so-subtle hints?" (Once again I have nothing against the name Alex, this true boy just happened to be named Alex.) Faith took a sip of her Mountain Dew, still staring down Alex. Manda handed her a bottle of water. "Oh." Manda said as the rest of the gang stared at her, "He's become very predictable." Alex went down on one knee, and asked Faith, "If you will just be mine for one night, I will never bother you again, I swear!" Faith unscrewed the bottle cap. "I am not that stupid." She said as she poured the whole bottle of water over his head. She dropped the bottle on him with a satisfying clunk. Alex looked at her with tremendous puppy dog eyes that made the rest blink. He looked horrible with puppy dog eyes! Faith snickered. "That look will NEVER work." Alex walked off like a hurt puppy. But he looked back at her and said, "You watch your back. You have a whole week left." "BRING IT!" She yelled.  
  
The rest of the dance was fairly uneventful, unless you count the fact that Yami danced. Actually, it was a slow dance, and it was with Manda, but it counts. Faith's comment: "I am sensing a development in relationships." She made the same comment when Seto danced with Tea' for the fifth time.  
  
Thank you all for reading, will have the next chapter up soon! This time I want 5 glowing reviews wanting another chapter. Flames too if you want, because I need some fire to warm up the cabins at night. Faith. 


	4. Chapter 4 the 1st Chibi chapter

Once more, I love all of my reviewers! You guys are GREAT! I'm getting great responses. Everything else applies, and I am quite certain that I will never own Yu-Gi-Oh. And even if I already have the number of reviews required, I still want to hear from you, so review anyway! Now we'll start the story.  
  
The girls, at least, slept well. Our favorite guys, however, had a relatively sleepless night. At every sound, all the boys would wake up from an already fitful slumber, and look over toward Pegasus, who was always sound asleep. Finally, Yami got fed up with it, and put a pillow over his head to block out the noises. Everyone woke up (those who weren't already awake because Pegasus twitched) fine and dandy except for lack of sleep. Yami, because of his pillow over the head trick, was the first out of bed, and the most awake. Ryou, being about 4,000 years old and used to the lack of sleep that comes from being a wanted tomb robber, was out of bed second. And also covered with roach bites. (If you don't remember from the 1st chapter, Ryou traded Bakura beds because there was a roach nest under Bakura's bed.) Joey and Tristian were the last out of bed, and were almost late for breakfast as a result.  
  
When the guys finally got to the dining hall (and it was about time to) the Tea', Manda, and Faith were already there and waiting. "Oh you're here already? We've only been waiting for about 2 hours!" Faith yelled. She looked about ready to slap somebody. "Don't mind her, she's always like this in the mornings." Manda told Yami, "Especially if the night before, she was sugar high." "Where's Alex, I need to kill somebody." Faith stalked off in search of morning prey. "Well, I'm glad I don't have to put up with her in the morning." Bakura said raising one eyebrow. "Yeah so am I." Yugi said. Tea' was silent, and looking at Seto, who was doing likewise. It could be expected that she was nervous, because, even after he held her hand the night before, he might not like her to the extent that she liked him. (But not to worry Tea'/Seto fans! I wouldn't do anything like that!) Seto smiled gently, to Tea's relief. Everyone jumped when they heard a loud smacking sound and a yell of "Ow, you &$#@%!" "I think Faith found her pray." Manda said innocently as Faith came stalking back. "He made fun of me for my hair. It wasn't Alex, but it's a good stress reliever." Faith said, her facial expression as guiltless as a newborn baby. A baby that had immediately grabbed it's mother's hair and pulled hard. "Get in some kind of orderly line!" One of the counselors yelled. "Yeah, right, with this bunch?" Tristian snorted. "Hey! Do any of you all play duel monsters?" Yugi asked, a sudden thought hitting him. "Well yeah, actually, we both do." Manda said for a very angry Faith. "After breakfast, any body wanna duel?" Joey asked. Faith got a very evil look on her face. "Sure." she said, grinning.  
  
After breakfast, Faith pulled her deck out of her sweater pocket, as if she had known the whole time. "Where do you want to duel?" She asked Joey. "Um, well.we could duel in my cabin." He said. He obviously hadn't thought about where. "Joey? I'm a girl. Girls aren't allowed in boy's cabins." "Oh, right." Faith sighed. This could take a while. "How about Patterson?" Joey said finally. "I can't think of anywhere else." Faith answered.  
  
About ten minutes later, Faith and Joey got inside Patterson to find Yami and Manda playing pool, Seto and Ryou playing around with the Ping- Pong, Yugi and Tristian playing chess (no doubt Yugi was winning, Yami or not), and Tea' and Bakura were sitting around doing pretty much nothing. Well, actually, Bakura was goofing off with a piece of paper and a marker, but no one was really concerned about that. Faith rooted a table out of the jumble of stuff in one corner, while Joey went to find a couple chairs.  
  
Barely half an hour later, Joey slammed his head down on the table. "I lost!" He moaned. "Yes you did." Faith yawned. She stood and stretched. "I bet I can beat her." Yami said, pulling his deck out of his pocket and walked over to the table. Still standing, Faith picked up her deck and shuffled it.  
  
About an hour into the duel, Yami pulled out a card and smiled. "I play the Chibizing spell card!"  
  
Really fast authoress's notes here: This card was presented to Yami for his birthday in the fic "Chibi Games" by Funny Bunny, but I've changed around the effects a little. Thanks to Funny Bunny! Carry on!  
  
Everything happened quickly. Suddenly, there was no Faith in the chair opposite Yami, and Ryou was no longer looking Joey eye to eye over the table. Yami won the duel, but at a price. Everyone but the Yamis were Chibi! "Oh no!" Ryou moaned. "They're all Chibis! Thanks to you, we now have a full time babysitting job!"  
  
Cliffhanger! But due to threats of beating me with her evil spatula from a certain hyper authoress if I didn't get up another chapter, I will have to leave you here. Don't worry, they won't be Chibi forever! Even if I have enough reviews for another chapter, keep reviewing, because I like to hear from you! I want another 5 reviews please. Thanks! Faith. 


	5. Chapter 5 Chibi chapter 2

My traditional thanks to all you reviewers, you brighten up my rainy days. Everything applies same as all the other chapters. When I left you, all but the Yamis had turned into Chibis. Read on and review!  
  
An extremely cute Chibi Faith popped up from behind the table and giggled. Chibi Bakura looked up at his Yami with pleading eyes. "I'm tungry." Bakura said, his eyes filling with hungry tears. "Oh no, oh $#!^, please don't cry!" Ryou pleaded. "He said a dirty word!" Chibi Tea' said, pointing an accusing finger in Ryou's direction. He moaned as he picked his light up and bounced him up and down. Yami looked at him curiously. "What?" Ryou snapped, "I've had to live with him for a while, he told me baby stories!" Yami shrugged and hoisted his own light up in the air. "I'll take four, you take three." "Are you kidding?" Ryou gasped. "You got us into this mess, I'll take two, not three." "Fine, just give me a little help here!" "Sure, I'll take Faith and my wonderful, peaceful light." "Oh great, thanks." "Hey, wait. Mokuba's not here, he didn't turn Chibi!" "So in other words, he could take Kaiba." "Yep. Where is he?"  
  
Ten minutes later, Mokuba got the shock of his young life. Ryou and Yami came running up to him, Chibis in tow and literally shoved Kaiba into his arms. "Ow, Ow get her off of me, she's pulling my hair!" Ryou yelped. "Oh you big baby!" Yami snorted. Mokuba was just staring at his former big brother in shock. "I can't help it that my hair's not gelled feelingless!" Ryou yelled, startling Faith. She let go of his hair and fell on top of Bakura, who promptly started sobbing. That started Faith crying, which had the chain reaction of starting all the Chibis wailing. "If we don't find that reversal card, we're going to have to explain this to they're parents!" Yami exclaimed, making the whole situation worse. "Pick up the screaming babies, and don't think too much!" Ryou yelled over the noise. Ryou grabbed Faith, Bakura, and Joey, while Yami got a hold of Tea', Yugi, and Tristian. "Well, now that we've got them, what do we do with them?" Yami yelled. "I don't know, you were the parent!" "I died before my kid was born!" "That's convenient!" Mokuba tried to get the arguing Yami's attention over the noise of the Chibis. "Why don't we feed them!" He finally yelled. Everybody grabbed their allotted Chibis and made their way toward camp store.  
  
Obviously, camp store wasn't the best thing for Chibis. Oh, yes, it filled their stomachs and quieted them down, but only until the sugar kicked in. And then, it was complete mayhem for our babysitters. Manda and Faith were two hyped up troublemakers, and even little Yugi was devilish. Ryou barely managed to get all the Chibis inside before they wreaked havoc on the camp. Until the Chibis broke a few things, including some expensive electrical equipment (Joey almost got himself electrocuted in the process) when Yami decided it was best not to risk having to pay for anything else.  
  
In a state of desperation Ryou grabbed the Chibis, popped them in little bathing suits, and tossed them in the pool. After all, it couldn't be any worse then the little incident on the rock. Ryou shuddered at what could have happened to Manda if Yami hadn't kept up with her. Actually, the pool acted as a calming agent to the Chibis. Yugi was content to paddle around in the shallow end with Bakura, Mokuba and Kaiba, while Yami took the rest into deeper water to swim. Faith, however, stuck to Ryou like a leech. Right now, he was floating with her on his stomach splashing her. Every once and a while, she would bounce and almost sink him, but it was amazing how much this one of the terrible two had calmed down. Manda, however, was still up to old tricks. She had roused up the Chibis in the deep end, namely Joey, Tristian, and Tea', and together, they had wreaked havoc on Yami. The 4,000-year-old Pharo was about to strangle them, and he would have too, but they were about as slippery as eels. "You wanna go help Yami?" Ryou asked Faith. "Nah. It's more fun to see him be tortureded." She said wrinkling her nose and putting her thumb in her mouth. Manda was all over Yami. She was sitting on his head trying to dunk him while the others bounced around on his shoulders. Somehow Yami managed to swim to the shallow end before they could get him under, and as he stood up, Manda tumbled off of his shoulders into the water. Yugi swam around his Yami laughing. "I think it's nap time." "Yami said, fishing Manda out of the water. "Are you kidding? Even I can see they're too hyped up to do anything of the sort." Ryou said, aghast. "Then what do you suggest we do with them." Yami glared. "Well, we could get them dressed and take them to the dance, where everyone else is." Mokuba suggested. "Smart idea, but how do we get them to behave?" "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." And so, our three babysitters went to get the Chibis ready.  
  
And this is where I will have to leave you! What havoc will the Chibis wreak on the dance? You won't find out until probably August 12th, I'm so sorry, but I'm on vacation! Please don't hate me, I really do love y'all. If I can get a hold of my dad's laptop, I will use it, but it's not likely. So sayonara, I'll see you the 12th! And as always, 5 reviews or more please! More is preferred. Faith. 


	6. Chapter 6 The Chibis get a hold of glue ...

Hey maybe I will get another chapter uploaded before I vacate my house! That would be cool! Since I had one person complain at me, I've decided I'll be normal and call Bakura Ryou and his Yami Bakura. So there, I hope you're happy now. Ok here we go!  
  
Ryou and Yugi were sitting calmly on the concrete talking (plotting actually) like little adults. Yami knew something was wrong when they got up, shook hands, and each toddled off a different way. He continued to swirl Tea' around in the air, but tried to watch both the criminals. Not gonna happen. No matter how magical Yami may be, you needed eyes in the back of your head to watch those two. Manda was, for the moment, in Yami's good books, so he put Tea' down and walked over to her. "Manda, I need you to do me a favor." "What's do I get outta da deal." Yami rubbed his head. Chibis these days! "You get a free slushie, ok?" "No deal. Don't like slushies." "Well, then, a.You name your price." "Ok but you won't like it.." Manda proceeded to whisper her demands in Yami's ear. Yami's eyes went wide. "There is no way. I will not descend to those levels!" "No deal. Get somebody else ta do your dirty work." Manda shrugged and went back to playing with an ant. Now what? They've probably gotten to where ever they were going, and I still don't have any idea what they're up to.. Yami thought. Suddenly, he felt little hands on his shoulders. He almost turned around, but hi abiou's voice stopped him. "Stay still!" It commanded. He felt Yugi climb up onto his shoulders and start playing around with his hair. It wasn't long until he realized Yugi was actually putting something in his hair. And that something was glue. "Bakura!" He yelped at the realization, "Get him off of me!" "I'm having my own problems right now!" Bakura yelled back. Little Ryou was completely terrorizing his Yami. There would be no help for either of them.  
  
Once done, the Chibis thought Ryou and Yugi's work was a piece of art. Cotton balls, tongue depressors, and Twizzlers completed the gluey ensemble. Yami and Bakura, however, did not find it so amusing. "This is, is." Yami sputtered for a word. "Horrible? Awful, Disgusting?" Bakura offered, trying to pull cotton balls out of his hair. "Well, yes, its all that too, but there's a word for it." "If that word is what I think it is, don't say it in front of the Chibis." "Exactly." "Come on, lets go get cleaned up. Mokuba can take care of them."  
  
The Chibis obviously liked Mokuba. They didn't do a thing to him. When the Yamis got back, still picking dried glue out of their hair, all the Chibis were in a quiet little circle listening to Mokuba tell a story. "Hey kids, I think it's about bed time." Yami said. "Otay. I sorry about da goo." Ryou said humbly. "I sorry too." Yugi said, and promptly stuck his thumb in his mouth. All three girls were already asleep. "Ok.I'll get Manda, you take Faith, and Mokuba, you carry Tea'" Yami suggested. "It shouldn't be to hard to get this crew to go to sleep, they look like the walking dead." Bakura said, grinning. "Yeah. They are kinda cute though."  
  
Back in the cabin, the boys didn't even bother to check for Pegasus. They relinquished their bunks to the Chibis and slept on the floor. Not that it really mattered, they were too tired to feel the hard floor. Let me tell you from experience, chasing little kids all day is hard work.  
  
That's where I'll have to leave you because I actually need to sleep tonight! I'll try to use my dad's laptop, but I can't if he's using the one his work gave him. But bye bye for now, review review review! ~~*Faith*~~ 


	7. Chapter 7 The last Chibi chapter

My dad took the wrong laptop! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok I'll stop whining now. Anyhow, thanks bunches to all the people who reviewed! This is the Final Chibi Chapter, because I know my mom wouldn't want me back if I was a Chibi, I dunno a/b Ryou's mom or Yugi's Grandpa, but I think it would be more romantic if we weren't all Chibis. Ok, now I'm going to start on the rest of the story, and enjoy regular updates while you can, because when school starts its gonna be hard to do. O and I have another story idea: Yu-Gi-Oh on a plane!  
  
As soon as he woke up, Bakura knew something was wrong. When he looked over at his bed, he knew what it was. The Chibis were gone! As he began to get up, Yami leapt right over him, sopping wet. Bakura looked toward the bathroom door and saw Amanda and Faith, each holding a bucket of water. Don't cha just love mornings! Both of the boys ran out of the cabin screaming bloody murder and waking up the whole rest of the camp. So much for wakeup call. Bakura was the first over the fence surrounding the pool, him being a tomb robber and all, with Yami close behind. Yami turned around and stuck his tongue out at the Chibis, as Bakura grabbed his shoulder. "Run! For God's sake, lets get the heck out of here!" He screamed as he slipped. The Chibis had covered the whole proximity of the pool with oil (where they got it I don't know). Yami tried to grab onto the fence, but Manda poked his fingers with a sharp little twig (very sharp little twig, I might add). Both Yamis slipped and fell directly into the pool. An iced pool. Yes, the Chibis had gotten ice to.  
  
Bakura was in a mood to kill. Not only had he been dumped unceremoniously into a freezing cold pool, he had been in his boxer shorts. He was even colder then he would have been if he'd been wearing clothes, and the whole camp had seen the spectacle. It was time for some serious Chibi control. Yami was in no better of a mood. "I am going to kill two certain Chibis." "Not tupposed ta hit girls." Faith told him having, popped out of nowhere. She almost gave Bakura a heart attack. "Go back to the cabin, and stay there until we tell you to come out." Yami snapped. Faith stamped her foot. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Bakura picked her up, dangled her upside down, and looked at her menacingly. "Go back to the cabin NOW." He said.  
  
After carrying Faith into the cabin and tying her to a bedpost, there were still a lot of Chibis to round up. In the end, however, all of them ended up tied to the beds. "We are changing you out of your Chibi forms." In a flash of light, Yami worked his Pharoe magic.  
  
"Uh.why am I tied to the bed?" Seto asked no one in particular. "Probably the same reason I am." Manda said, squirming. "Ow." Tea' whimpered. She had gotten a little bigger around the chest area, something Yami and Bakura hadn't thought of when they tied her. Manda was in pain as well, but me however.I'm flat as a board in case you wanted to know. I'm fitting in something besides a sports bra though, for anyone who cares! ^_^ That was my unnecessary interruption for the day. "Here, I'll help you." Kaiba said, wiggling a pocketknife out of his coat pocket. Faith didn't bother with knifes. She just started chewing on her ropes. "You all really don't have to do that." Bakura said, setting about untying Joey. Yami started working on the ropes that bound Yugi. By the time Bakura got over to untie Faith, she had already chewed through the ropes. "Too late" she said, spitting little bits of rope all over the floor.  
  
Ok well, I gotta go now. I hope this chapter's ok, I had to write it quick. R&R please! Faith 


	8. Chapter 8 I'm stepping up the romance

Hey, maybe I can get 2 chapters uploaded in one day! That would make up for vacation, don't you think? And sorry about chewing on the ropes, Arazil. I won't do it again! (Besides, they taste nasty.) ^_^ Lets see where am I.oh, it's the middle of the week! That means I can make it the 4th of July! Oooo..fun stuff..  
  
At breakfast, Yami looked at Manda with a queer expression. She only looked up from her cereal once to ask him what he was looking at her for. Faith was flipping cereal across the room at the counselors, and Yugi was about to fall asleep in his oatmeal. "Oh boy announcements." Faith said in monotone, "Today I'd like to tell you about the most boring things that happen at camp, blah de blah." "Well campers, you've survived through half of the week! And to day is even the 4th of July!" (Sorry, I don't know any Japanese holidays) "Goody goody gumdrops." Faith muttered, "If it's anything like last year, we won't even have fireworks." "Yeah. But at least the games were fun." Manda said. "Yeah."  
  
The day passed fairly uneventfully. Everybody ran around in their red, white, and blue, doing American activities and stuff. Faith was close to wearing German colors as a prank, but she didn't. Amanda wore her normal black with a red, white, and blue belt. Yami wore his normal clothes, Yugi wore blue jean shorts and a red T-shirt. And I'm pretty sure you all really don't care, so I'll shut up now. Yami and Manda talked together a lot. Tea' and Seto walked around holding hands, smiling at each other, and that's about it. Until the dance.  
  
The girls took hours to get ready. Faith actually wore a red skirt with a ruffle at the bottom, and a royal blue tank top. (And sandals, but that's not important). Tea' wore a red, white and blue candy striped mini dress, while Manda went rebel in denim mini, black tank top with the Rocky horror lips on the front, and red streaks in her hair. "That's excessive black, hamburger." "Shut up shi-tzu."  
  
Authoress note: I can't finish this all tonight, I'm way too tired. Just thought I'd tell you why it wasn't updated when I said it would be. See ya for now!  
  
Ok, I'm back, and I'm gonna finish this chapter.  
  
Even Yami, coming from Egypt, had been forced into red, white, and blue. Of course, he hated it, but that's not the point. The dance looked about the most American you could get. American colors were splattered all over the place, and it got a little annoying after a little while. But in the front of the pavilion, a table was set up, and the whole pavilion looked like a bar. "And they decide to devote this to the true American pastime, drinking." Seto sneered. "Don't sneer, Tea's coming!" Joey taunted. "You're just dying to get yourself in trouble aren't you Chihuahua." Seto said. "Hey Seto." Seto about jumped out of his skin. "Oh uh, hey Tea'." "Um, where are Faith and Amanda?" Tea' asked looking around. "Aren't they with you?" "They ran ahead!" Bakura heard a snicker behind him. He turned around into a face full of green jello. "We remembered what happened yesterday, and what we would have done if you hadn't tied us to the beds." Faith grinned. Yami started running. Faith and Manda gave each other a high five. And Yugi came running up in a panic. "Where's my hair gel, Tristian!" "Hey, man, I just used it, I didn't do anything with it!" "Joey, do you know where it is?" "Nope, sorry." "She took it." Seto said, pointing to Faith. "This is one thing that I did not do." She said, lifting up her hands. Bakura pulled jello out of his hair. "I would suggest you look at Amanda, not me." "Oh, this is your hair gel? Yami said it was his." "Amanda, give it to him." Tea' told her. Yami came dashing up and grabbed it out of her hand. Faith, being defender of the weak and otherwise stupid, tackled Yami in an attempt to get the gel. Yami threw it to Seto, from whom it was grabbed by Joey, and thrown toward Ryou. It smacked him full in the face. He fumbled with it for a second, and threw it to Faith, from whom Bakura took the gel. In short, an enormous fight over the bottle insued, in which everyone got evolved except Tea'. The final result? Faith sporting a black eye, Yami with an enormous bruise on his arm, Joey and Tristian with broken noses, Bakura getting kicked in the crotch, and everybody else with various bruises all over their bodies, but Yugi had gotten his hair gel. Faith's knee length skirt, miraculously, had survived in one piece. "Thanks guys." Yugi said, rubbing his rear, one of the several places he had been kicked. Faith pressed the ice pack to her eye, while Bakura about hyper ventilated. "Yeah, I dunno about y'all, but I'm gonna go back ta my cabin for a little while." Joey said rubbing his nose. "Yeah, we'll meet back here in a while."  
  
In her cabin, Faith lay on her bunk wondering why she had no love life (I don't), while Manda wondered over her sudden feelings about Yami. Tea' was eager to get back to the dance, and looked out the window, eagerly waiting for Seto to exit the adjacent cabin. Once he did, she was off like a shot. "Well she's ready." "I guess we better go to."  
  
When in their cabins, the boys didn't think, they took naps. All except for Bakura, who lay on the floor, about paralyzed at the pain. Once it had subsided to dull ache, he let himself start thinking. He found that too painful and went to sleep on the floor. Seto was the first one to wake up, and immediately left for the dance, wanting to see Tea'. Bakura left shortly after, only because he didn't want Yami to catch him laying on the floor. (He's a tomb robber, he'd never hear the end of it)  
  
Within an hour, everybody was back at the dance. Yami and Amanda must have danced 6 times, and if it was possible, Tea' and Seto danced more. Faith about got the surprise of her life when fireworks exploded right over her head. Yami saw his chance. "Hey Manda. Would you mind, you know, being my girlfriend?" That was a bad way to put it, he thought to himself. "I'd mind if you asked some one else." She teased. "Does that mean yes or no?" Yami asked, knowing the answer. "What do you think?" Manda grinned. In another part of camp, namely by the pool, Faith was standing, wondering vaguely what they would do next. As Bakura shoved her into the pool, she twisted around and grabbed his shirtfront. Both of them plunged into the pool. In yet another part of the camp, Seto grabbed Tea's waist and kissed her. Actually, it was a French kiss, but what the heck.  
  
And with couples pretty much set in stone, I'll leave you here. Thank you very much. By the end of this whole fic, I want a minimum of 100 reviews, so help me out a little! I know its not great humor, but I'm trying! For another chapter, I want 5 reviews! Thank you! Review! Faith! 


	9. Chapter 9 long awaited but here

Okay, after a good, long (maybe too long) break, I am back again, and with many new ideas, thanks to reviewers and my homework. Actually, I daydreamed while doing my homework, but that's not the point. Sorry about the wait, I hope you still love me!!!!!  
  
Faith was much more awake that morning then usual. In fact, she was too awake for comfort. When Yugi asked her why, she happily replied, "Alex went home sick!" Alex had gotten sick that night and had gone home with cancer of the testicle. (Sorry, I can't resist that parting blow ^_^) Once in the dining hall, Manda and Yami exchanged mischievous glances. All was calm until the last person sat down with their food. From then on, it was utter pandemonium. Manda started the whole thing by dumping her whole plate on Joey's head. Bakura started laughing his head off, earning him a pancake right in the face.  
  
It took Manda and Yami somewhere around 3 hours to get the mess cleaned up. By the time they were finished, the rest of the gang was hanging out in the pool, laughing and splashing. Yami was rather pleased that his Girl friend looked good in a bikini (Manda's bigger around the chest area then me. Then again, so is one of the 7 year-olds I baby sit.) Manda and Yami of course, started a splash war and almost got kicked out of the pool. Normal day when they're dating.  
  
At lunch, Tristian was the first to find out that there was no dance tonight. "Hey guys," he blurted, "We're watching a movie tonight!" "NO DANCE!?" Manda said, "But we were gonna catch snakes and scare the preps!" "Thank God there's no dance." Faith said calmly.  
  
After lunch, (sorry if this seems a little predictable; sometimes I can't think of anything else) Duelfest 2002 started up, and the whole afternoon was taken over by duel monsters. Of course, Yami won the whole thing, that was predictable enough. By the way, when Yami and Joey dueled this morning- that was an awesome episode!  
  
And in order to save some action for another day, I'll leave it there. But I think I've figured out how to be able to get on the internet every Satuday, so watch for me! Review, review, review! Faith, who is now back. 


	10. See ya

Bye bye.  
  
Ok, well since you all obviously don't give a crap anymore, I quit. You don't get to see the rest of the story, and you'll be lucky if I even write another fanfiction. Later!  
  
Faith 


	11. Chapter 11 Titanic and Pegasus's big sup...

Thank you, it's about time somebody wanted me to finish! For two days, I got zero reviews on the newly written chapter, and I thought you all didn't like it any more! Disclaimer: Even after I took a long break to try and earn enough money to buy it, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I spent all my money on clothes instead.  
  
OF course, the movie had to be a romantic one. And OF course they had to give Faith popcorn, candy, and lots of soda. Worst case scenario: she destroys the building. Best case scenario: Bakura sits on her the entire movie. Fortunately and unfortunately, neither happened. What did happen was on the worst case side.  
  
But first: The movie they had deemed fit for this bunch of teens to watch was Titanic. (I've never actually seen the movie, but I've heard a lot about it) Not exactly the best movie to pick with Manda & Yami on the loose and Faith hyper. But here's what happened:  
  
Whenever the first kissing seen was, Faith started throwing popcorn at the screen yelling, "Mushy, mushy, mushy!" and stinking her tongue out the side of her mouth. This continued through out the rest of the movie. Around that same time, Manda and Yami migrated to the back of the room and started making out. Oh joy. -___-. Tea, obviously, began to talk about how you should be friends before you draw each other nude. Joey made the comment, "Do you know this from experience?" Tea said nothing. Somewhere around the middle of the movie, Faith started poking Bakura. Ryou and Tristian were being good for the moment, but as far as I know, they don't ever get hyper. Yugi was fast asleep (he didn't want to see a few parts of the movie), while Joey laughed at the most obscene parts of the movie. When finally it was over and they turned the lights back on, everyone was required to go back to their cabins. Faith skipped, Tea walked, and Manda floated. Faith just had to tell her that you could get aids by kissing (my teachers told me that, don't kill me) Manda ran for the bathroom.  
  
Try as they might, the counselors could not get Faith to stay in bed. Eventually they gave up and let her run around camp in her pajamas, terrorizing whoever she came upon.  
  
Pegasus looked at Yugi's sleeping face with malice, trying to decide how would be the best way to do it with out waking him up. 'Nice and quietly." he whispered. Yugi jerked awake and screamed at the top of his lungs. In his panic, he nailed the millionaire right in the crotch, but Pegasus didn't feel a thing. Yep, you guessed it. Sex change. Pegasus earned him self a cold night outside, and several more after that.  
  
Sorry it's so short, I don't know too much about Titanic. If I get to see it, I'll redo this chapter. Hope you found it funny!  
  
~`~$*^Faith^*$~`~ 


	12. Chapter 12 the message chapter

Oy! So many people want to be in this Fic, I can't keep up with them all. So here's what I'll do: This is going to be a special guest episode (there might be 2) and if it turns out well, then I'll keep you all in the story and it'll all just be peachy. (ho, boy. More characters to keep up with.) Any how, an with the Guest star fic! Bakura: What will she do this time? You're not in this part, go away.  
  
O.k..how am I supposed to start this.. Well, I'll introduce my guests. Mahara, otherwise known as Arazil, first (I'm assuming you have red hair until you tell me differently, since you're part Irish. Sorry if not.) Next Deja*vu 9don't have a clue what you look like, so I'm just gonna pretend) Goddessshinko (I'm too lazy to read right now, so I'll pretend I know how to play you) And last Riku-chan, because then maybe she'll be happy with me and start reviewing again. I start to feel rather horrible when a very faithful reveiwer suddenly drops out on me. -__-  
  
Now then, I think, I'll go ahead and post this as a Authoress message Chapter so ya'll can update me on the important stuff like how you look and your temperment, charachteristics and stuff. Anybody else wants too be in on the fun, tell me (along with all the above mentioned stuff) and I'll put you in.  
  
~~~FAITH~~~ 


End file.
